The Secret of the Dragons
by FairyRushii
Summary: Lucy experiences a dream in which the lost dragons, Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine are seen. Can Fairy Tail find the dragons before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Pt. 1- Igneel

A red, fiery dragon. Natsu, with a solemn expression, pushed through the crowd of frightened Fiore citizens cowering in fear. He walked up to it bravely and slowly, as if every step could end his life. _Igneel… is that you?_

Lucy woke up with a start, breathing heavily. _Igneel?_ She looked at the clock **. 8:57.**

"Oh, no…already late!" she groaned.

She quickly threw on any outfit that would match, grabbing her keys and running out the door. She ran past the old oak tree in the park, past buildings and small shops. She was almost completely out of breath and a little red in the face by the time she reached the entrance of Fairy Tail. But, something was different about the guild. Natsu and Happy had already left for the train station.

"Mira…Mirajane! When did Natsu and Happy leave?" Lucy was anxious to know how late she already was.

"Oh, Lucy, Natsu left an hour ago. He looked really disappointed to see you weren't at the guild. So Erza went with him instead."

Lucy's face fell. The night before, Natsu kept telling her that tomorrow would be a great day, and she would have so much fun. _Natsu must be crushed…_ she thought. But then she remembered. …The dream.

Makarov's office was no joke. Papers and flyers everywhere. Some being dangerous missions, others being complaints from citizens about the damage Natsu has brought upon buildings and land masses. Lucy stared at the monstrosity that he called an office for about 30 seconds before finally making herself comfortable and started to speak.

"Master, I had a weird dream last night…" Lucy started.

"So did I! I was swimming in grape juice."

"Makarov, this is serious."

The old man straightened his position on the desk and prepared to hear what she had to say.

Lucy took a deep breath. "It was about Igneel. Natsu was there, and…"

While Lucy narrated every event that occurred in her dream, Makarov listened to everything she could possibly have to say. When she stopped talking, Makarov closed his eyes. He pondered, and thought about whether this could mean something or affect their future. Finally, he spoke.

"I think-"

At that moment, he was interrupted by Natsu, who had come back from his mission with Erza, and started to cause a ruckus in the main hall.

"SHADDUP, POPSICLE!" Natsu yelled.

"MAKE ME, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray retorted.

Lucy waved a kind goodbye to the master, quietly leaving his office. She came between the fuming men, and pulled Natsu aside. At the same time, they said,

"I need to tell you something…"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2- Again

Lucy dragged Natsu away to an old oak tree, about a block away from the guild hall.

"So you're telling me….that because you saw Igneel in a dream, ya think we can find him in the Northwestern parts of Fiore?" Natsu concluded after listening to Lucy speak to him about her dream.

"Yes," Lucy replied. "I think that we may be able to. But, going on this mission comes with several risks that could possibly end your valued life. We must be careful, Natsu."

"Don't worry. We got this. I will never let you die, Lucy."

If only that last phrase didn't send Lucy's heart beating 50 miles per hour. Alone, under the oak tree, a small breeze in the wind passed. It was like the world had stopped for a split second. Blushing, Lucy turned away. Natsu did the same. They both knew why. Finally, after a moment or two, Lucy broke the ice by saying,

"So…what did you have to say to me?"

Natsu, forgetting what he even had to say, stuttered.

"U-uh…I forgot."

Playfully, Lucy punched his arm lightly.

"You silly goose!" Her small, light giggle made Natsu smile. They then proceeded to Levy's apartment in Fairy Hills to do more research about Lucy's dream, and see if it really meant something.

"Hey, Levy! I had this dream, and-"

"You saw Igneel? Yeah, I got a text from Natsu about it…2 seconds ago. Oop- make that 3."

Natsu sheepishly grinned and put away his phone.

"It is quite odd that all this happened in a dream. I read a book once about how dreams can predict the future. It's a certain kind of magic that isn't learned, but rather obtained. Only magic users appear to get this, most commonly Celestial Spirit Wizards." Levy explained.

Natsu yawned.

"So you're saying…that maybe I got this said magic? I guess that mean I can predict the future, huh?" Lucy said. She had this devilish look in her eyes, meaning she was definitely going to prank Natsu with this.

"Yes, and no. You can predict the future, but not on your own will. Predictions will be random."

Lucy looked deflated, kind of disappointed, even.

"However, there is about a 65% chance that what you saw might have been real."

At that moment, Levy's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Gajeel! I have to take this. Good luck guys! See ya later!"

That night, Lucy pondered in bed. _What does this mean? Will I have another dream like this? Why does this happen to me? Maybe Yukino has these dreams too?_ After about a good 5 minutes of self-to-self confliction, Lucy fell asleep, her head practically overflowing with questions that should be answered.

 **She had another dream.**

This time, she saw Igneel again, but with another dragon. It was black and silver, with impeccable luster. They circled around a mountain, with white dragon scales sprinkled all over the side of the mountain. This seemed familiar to Lucy- she had seen it before, she just didn't know where.

The black dragon let out a menacing roar. It was almost as if she could hear the dragon…wait-she could! Lucy shot up and out of her bed. She ran outside in her pajamas. Yep. Dragons. Hands shaking, she texted Natsu if he heard dragon roars.

 **Lucy: Do u hear dragons? SO loud**

 **Natsu: Ughh what time is it**

 **Lucy: 5:37 am. U hear dragons or not.**

 **Natsu: U cr8zy? Cant hear no dragons**

 **Lucy: Kk, back to bed**

 **Natsu: Hallelujah**

She shut off her phone and climbed back into her bed. Somehow, someway, the sound of roaring dragons lulled her to sleep.

-Morning-

Lucy yawned. She stretched, wiggled her toes, and climbed out of bed. She took a warm bath and changed into a pair of pink shorts, and a green sleeveless top. She fixed herself a pancake, and made some coffee to start the day. Grabbing her keys, she left the house and rode her bike down to the guild.

Upon catching sight of Lucy, Levy immediately waved her over to a small booth in the corner of the bar with Natsu.

"Did you have a dream last night?" she whispered.

"Well…yes, I did." Lucy replied.

A grumpy and tired looking Natsu yawned.

"Yes, she did. She texted me at 5 in the morning to ask some dumb question, like if I heard dragons or something." Natsu grumbled.

After 3 seconds, Natsu realized why she asked that.

"Ohhhhhhhh. **Now** I get it!"

Lucy continued. "I saw Igneel again, and this black and shiny one, too. I heard it roar, and I thought maybe Natsu would have heard it as well. Black and shiny….what could it be?"

They all turned to stare at Gajeel.

"Wait…that was Metallicana?" she said.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3- Erza

Gajeel grunted.

"Whaddaya want? Why are you starting at me, Shrimp?"

Levy's face went beet red as she shouted,

"I told you, don't call me Shrimp!"

As Levy began to calm down from her mini rage, Lucy picked up where she left off.

"You see Gajeel…Metallicana. We have a clue as to her whereabouts."

With this, Gajeel immediately became engaged with the conversation. He put down his beer and quickly joined them at the small little booth in the corner of the room. He pressed for more details.

"Where is she?"

"We don't exactly know," Lucy replied. "But in my dream, Igneel and Metallicana were flying around this mountain. There were white dragon scales everywhere. The place looked familiar, but I don't remember where."

Natsu perked up. "…White scales? Those are Wyvern Scales!"

"…And Wyvern Scales are only found in the very cold northwest region of Fiore, at Verona Mountain!" Levy concluded.

"We must go to Verona Mountain." Natsu firmly stated. And that moment, everyone knew that they were going to Verona Mountain.

"When will we leave?" Gajeel asked. He and Natsu both had this look in their eyes- a hopeful, determined, I-will-get-there kind of look. At that point, there was no stopping the two.

"We shall leave at 5 am on Thursday. Today is Monday. You have 4 days to pack. If Lucy has more dreams, we can see if there are more dreams or dragons to track." Levy's voice was direct, a no-nonsense voice.

"There is one exception. We can't tell Fairy Tail. If we do, then the Master may not let us go. We will come back to this guild with the dragons found, even it is the last thing we do."

This was risky. Leaving without getting caught, or anyone knowing where they were was, would be difficult. And the look on Master's face if he found out….Lucy shivered. She would rather stay back, but Natsu and Gajeel's legacy, or maybe the rest of the dragon slayers' is at stake. Lucy also couldn't stand to see Natsu's unhappy face, so she wanted to do him a favor.

 **The hard part- packing.**

Lucy had no idea what clothes to pack. Verona Mountain is in the frigid regions of Fiore, so she had to pack some winter stuff. She dug through her closet to find a couple long sleeved shirts, and a few pairs of pants. _Let's just hope that Horologium comes in handy…_ She thought. She went down to Heart Kreuz to buy a jacket, when she bumped into Erza.

"Hey, Lucy. What are you doing with a big, puffy jacket in the summer?" She remarked, eying the purple, fluffy parka in Lucy's hand.

Lucy was about to tell Erza about the dragons, but then she remembered what Levy had said. She couldn't tell Erza, so she made up a lie instead.

"Well… I'm preparing for winter early. Y'know, buying the jacket before they run out!" Lucy fibbed, with a sheepish grin on her face.

Erza played the words over in her head. It seemed a bit fishy, but also practical and a smart idea. _Jackets are cheaper in the summer. If I just buy it now, I can save money. So…._

"…That's a great idea, Lucy! I'll buy one, too!" Erza complimented Lucy on her somewhat smart idea.

Lucy sighed in relief. _At least she believes it. But she'll look like a fool, carrying this home. Not to mention me! I'll invite her to my place, and then I'll tell her everything._ Lucy gave herself a silent cheerful fist to the clear blue sky for thinking of a brilliant idea. As they walked out the store exit, they made some small talk on the way to Lucy's house.

Once there, Erza immediately made herself comfortable. It was almost as if she knew the place better than Lucy did. She made Lucy and herself tea, then they sat down on the couch. Finally, Lucy said,

"Erza….what if I said that I know where Igneel and Metallicana are?

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4- Ramen Noodles

Erza blinked, taking a big breath.

"…..You expect me to believe that because you saw to missing dragons in a dream, that you are going to travel across the country to find something that may not even be there? What about transportation? How is Natsu going to survive driving hundreds of miles to reach a potentially nonexistent goal?"

Lucy stopped, shocked that she completely didn't think this through. How were they going to get to Verona Mountain, anyway? And how would she convince Erza to go along with it? Hell, when Erza said it that way, Lucy wasn't sure if she was able to believe it, either. But she swore she heard Metallicana. _I'm going crazy…_ Lucy thought. She politely waved to Erza as she left the apartment. Lucy sighed. She grabbed her aPhone and dialed Natsu. She was about to press 'call' when she realized, _Natsu will be heartbroken if he hears this._ She imagined his sad face on the other line. His dark, onyx eyes starting to look down, his face in a sad yet so, so attractive pout. Lucy immediately changed her mind. She couldn't do this. She sighed once again in defeat. Speak of the devil, Lucy heard a _taptaptap_ at her bedroom window. She looked up to see the oh-so-handsome face she was just thinking of. His pink hair blew in the wind, set off by his dark, onyx eyes. His lopsided, goofy grin made Lucy's heart melt. She opened the window and let him in, earning a sudden embrace from Natsu.

"I missed you…." He whispered.

Lucy flushed, a chill running track up her back like Usain Bolt. He smirked, that adorable devilish grin on his face. He pulled her face close to his, only millimeters apart. All of a sudden, the door burst open. Levy ran in.

"Lucy, I need to…." Levy's voice trailed off, realizing what she had walked into. She looked from Natsu to Lucy, then back to Natsu again. She slowly backed out of the room, muttering something about how Lucy should really keep her front door lock if they were going _there._ Natsu immediately blushed, the Red Sea coming from the other side of the world to fill his face with embarrassment. Lucy went to her kitchen.

"Instant noodles?" she offered, trying to break the really, really, really hard ice.

Natsu nodded, saying nothing. He flopped on her couch, grabbing the remote to watch Webflix. He went to his favorite show, The Running Dead. Lucy watched from the counter, admiring Natsu as he furrowed his brow in concentration to watch the zombies' groans and organs falling everywhere. She grimaced. She snatched the remote and turned off the TV. She did not want to see blood and deceased people seemingly coming back to life in crappy animation- all while trying to eat a bowl of ramen noodles. She handed one bowl to Natsu, and helped herself to the second, her bowl. Natsu finished in a flash, leaving Lucy with a gawking expression on her face. He licked his lips.

"Can you make more?" He asked with a smile.

With that, Lucy showed him to the door. Natsu mumbled how he would stop by Quik-Mart and grab more on his way home. She called Levy.

"Hi, Levy! I was just wondering…. When you came over, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, hey Lucy! I was going to tell you about Guildi's new single, 'Fairies of the Night'. But you and Natsu were…busy."

On the other line, Lucy blushed. She stammered,

"W-we weren't d-doing anything." She managed to squeak.

"Sure you weren't." Levy had a playful, sarcastic tone in her voice. "Anyway, I'll see ya later Lucy."

Then, she hung up. Lucy went to sleep, thinking about anything to get Natsu off her mind. Finally, she gave up and went to her small desk in the corner of the room. She turned on the lamp and got out her story she was working on. She wrote her heart out, and it was 2am by the time she was satisfied with what she wrote.

Imaginary Boyfriend

 _His oddly colored pink hair was attractive, but his eyes were even more. If you really started, his onyx eyes were deep and sunken, with no end. If you weren't careful, it was almost as if you could fall inside and never come back. But his smile, though…his smile. His toothy, lopsided grin could make your heart melt. He was well built, with nice abs and arms. He was oddly but seemingly perfect- you couldn't deny that. It was the truth, the facts. Just a look from him would make you never want to stop seeing him, replaying his features over and over and over again in your mind, until you break the replay button._

A person with half a brain could tell this is about Natsu…at least no one has read it. Exhausted, Lucy flopped onto her bed, her soft steady breaths indicating she was asleep.

 _Tomorrow will be another day….another day to change my actions, to change my world. And you know what...I'll do just that._


End file.
